Wide Knowledge of The Late Madness
by ChronicCapricorn
Summary: Summary inside the story. Asylum AU
**Summary: It's the year of 1953. An infamous asylum in Japan is opened and the most insane and disgusting people have been put there, from insane serial killers to people with alzheimer. Sawamura Eijun suffers from Schizophrenia since he was little, but he is put in the asylum after he has done something horrible. His first doctor was Miyuki Kazuya, but later on he was given a new doctor. Miyuki knows all the nasty and dark secrets in the Asylum and for that reason he wants to escape from that hideous place with Sawamura who ,despite being schizophrenic, doesn't deserve to be there**.

* * *

 _ **aru hi kirei shiroi heya ni**_

 _ **tsurete korare zutto koko ni**_

 _Chris walked through the white hallways with Sawamura. The latter only looked around, not knowing where Dr. Takigawa was taking him. But it wasn't his fault, really. It was the voice's fault. They told Sawamura that if he stabbed the nurse with a fork that they'll leave him alone for once, but he shouldn't have trusted the voices. They lied to him and now his favorite doctor was moving him to a different room._

" _Takigawa-san..."_

" _Sawamura, It's ok... I know that it was the voices... but you need to be in a safer room... as punishment"_

" _ok... I trust everything you say to me, Takikagawa-san!"_

How long has it been since then? days? weeks? months? perhaps, years? Who knows, not even the voices know. Sawamura was laying on the cold white floor of his 'safer room' and stared blankly at the white ceiling. Everything was white and he hated it. Even the voices agree with him there, they told him how it would be pretty if the walls were covered in red. Sawamura sat up when his favorite doctor came to take him to their usual 'meeting time' as he liked to call it.

"how are you today, Sawamura"

"good as always"

"are the voices still bothering you?"

"yup, I used to hit my head on the wall to make them shut up, but i haven't done that since you told me to stop, Takigawa-san!"

"that's good to hear..." Chris said. They continue their 'meeting time' as usual and when it was over, they put on a straight jacket on Sawamura as they lead him to the cafeteria for him to eat. His new nurse, a red headed young woman, was waiting for him on his usual table with the food ready. He only stared at her with a blank expression, for it was very rare for the brunet to smile.

"nice to meet you, my name is Yoshikawa Haruno, I'll be your new nurse"

"ok" Sawamura said. He sat down next to her and she began to feed him. Not so far, a doctor watched how the new nurse feed the brunet boy. He sighed, why did they changed Sawamura to Chris anyway? He only had one session with him, maybe he can change the boy!

"you ok, Miyuki?"

"yes, thanks for asking Shirakawa" Miyuki said faking a smile. It didn't matter anyway, that boy smiled at him and only him. From what he heard, he wouldn't even smile at Chris, even though he says he is his 'favorite doctor'. You wouldn't say that if you were with me thought Miyuki with a huff as he watched the red-headed nurse feed the emotionless brunet boy.

 _ **kirei na rouka ni kirei na heya ga aru no  
yoru ni wa hitorizutsu tsurete ikarete'ru no **_

Sawamura watched how Dr. Tanba walked away with Ryosuke. He knew the Kominato brothers, he has interacted with them before on his 'Free Time' and they had liked him the first time. Haruichi (the younger one) was his best friend, though he doesn't know why he and his brother are there. Sawamura can clearly see that both of them are sane, so why are they there? The voices told him lots of things, theories of why they were there. But none seem to be of liking for Sawamura.

"Harucchi, why are you crying?" Sawamura said. Haruichi only continue to sob and hugged his knees tigther. Sawamura frowned in confusion, why was Haruichi crying? Haruno was talking to Haruichi's nurse, a girl with long black hair. Both of them glanced at Haruichi and looked at him in disgust and that trigger something in Sawamura. The voices told himi to kill both of them, that they were hurting his friend and that they had taking Ryosuke away from Haruichi because they wanted to hurt him. Under his dead body will they do that.

Sawamura didn't know what to do though, they had put him the straight jacket again and he couldn't console his friend properly. He saw if anyone else was on the garden taking a walk or something. He spotted his favorite person in the world; then the voices told him a great idea, he smiled mischievously and then dropped his smile before anyone noticed. He started to cry and yell, making all the attention land on him.

"MIYUKI-SAN, HARUNO AND TAKAKO ARE BULLYING MEEE!" Sawamura yelled. Miyuki inmediatly walked towards the nurses with an angry face. Haruichi stopped sobbing and looked at Sawamura with surprise, not that Sawamura would notice with the bangs covering his eyes. The nurses tried to tell Miyuki that they weren't doing anything to Sawamura.

"YES THEY WERE, THEY WERE WHISPERING THINGS ABOUT ME AND LOOKED AT ME WITH AN UGLY FACE! WHY DO I HAVE TO DESERVE THIS!? IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS BORN LIKE THIS!" Sawamura said continue to cry. The nurses looked at Sawamura with confusion and fear, while Miyuki looked at Sawamura like his words got to his heart. He turned to look at the nurses with an angry face and scolded them.

"Harucchi, why are you crying?" Sawamura whisper one last time before he was taken away by Miyuki to his 'safe' room. The next time it was Sawamura's 'Free Time', Haruichi wasn't crying anymore. Their nurses were only standing next to their respective patient and Sawamura only turn to look at Haruichi.

"they took my brother away..."

"I see, they didn't bring him back, did they?"

"no..."

"but... why did these bitches looked at you ugly?" Sawamura said, aware that both nurses could hear them. The voices told them to go fuck themselves and stuff, not that they would hear them. Apparently only Sawamura can hear them, isn't that nice?

"Sawamura... do you know what incest is?"

"...in...cest? no, why?"

"nothing... just saying... tonight they said they will take me to see my dear aniki"

"that's good!"

"I know! I can't wait!"

"well... see you later, Harucchi!"

"see you later, Eijun-kun!" Haruichi said as both standed up from the bench and walked away with their nurses. It was 'meeting time' for Sawamura and he was having his usual 'meeting'.

"nee, Takigawa-san... what does incest mean?"

"why do you ask?"

"because i'm curious"

"incest is... well... when you have a love affair with a family member"

"love affair?"

"yes, it's like, for example, you fall in love with you mom"

"...then... Harucchi loves his brother?"

"yes..."

"hmmm..."

"and that's bad, so he and his brother were-"

"but why did you separate them? back in greek times, incest was allowed"

"but you have to understand that it's different times Sawamura... it's 1953 now" Chris said. But the boy still couldn't understand why was it so bad? Sure, thinking about him dating his mother sounded gross. But when he sees Haruichi smiled when his brother was around or how it was cute his brother seem so overprotective of him, it makes him think that for Sawamura (and probably for them too) it was just true love in the wrong bodies and times.

That night, Sawamura was wide awake. He heard footsteps and then someone laugh maniacally. He recognized that voice, it belonged to his other friend: Todoroki Raichi. He then heard a saw being turned on and the cutting of flesh and then, the footsteps was the only sound again. He stood up and watched from the small window what was going on, but he only saw two figures walking away. He recognized and this time he was taking Haruichi away, Haruichi noticed him and smiled, Sawamumra (for the first time for Haruichi) smiled in return.

 _ **kirei o-hana makka saite  
hitotsu heya ga o-hana batake **_

Sawamura stared at the window that is covered in blood. His nurse tried her best to hide the smirk on her face, but Sawamura noticed it nonetheless. He could hear Raichi laugh and he only stared at the red window. He smiled, Haruichi and Ryosuke were together now! He was glad his friend could finally be together with his brother, but... why Dr. Sanada doesn't let him see his friends?

"Miyuki!" Sawamura called out as he saw the doctor walk around the garden. Miyuki turned around and smiled when he saw Sawamura, he toldd the nurse that he can take care of him so she can take a break and the nurse gladly accepted the offer before she walked away.

"I hate her"

"I know, I can see how your eyes glare at her when she's not looking"

"Miyuki, why can't I see Harucchi and Onii-san?" Sawamura asked. His face looked like the innocent and pure face of a young child, but this child was in reality hearing voice and has been covered in blood once. Miyuki only smiled at him with a sad expression, if only he knew what this horrible place had done to his friends.

 _ **marui kirei goron ochiru  
pochi ga taberu sore o bakari **_

_Dr. Sanda watched Haruichi's head rolled down the pile of corpses. Raichi was only smearing blood all over himself, enjoying the sight of blood again. Furuya, crawled to where the head had fallen and grabbed Haruichi's hair with his mouth. Dr. Miyuki sighed and told Furuya to bring the head to Dr. Sanada, Furuya crawled towards said doctor with Haruichi's head on his mouth._

" _thanks, Furuya-kun" Sanada said smiling at him and petting the boy. Furuya blushed lightly and went to where Raichi was smearing himself blood._

" _I still can't believe why two of the most dangerous patients in the whole facility can listen to you" Dr. Miyuki said. Sanada only laughed. Furuya was licking the blood that was on the floor while Raichi laughed like a maniac._

" _what about you tho? I mean, sure you might be the Director's Supervisor for this things... but you once had the most dangerous patients too, right?"_

" _it was only once..."_

" _but, nevertheless you are interested in the boy right? He has schizophrenia"_

" _yeah... which is why I told the director to let him be my pantient instead of Chris"_

" _jealous, are we?"_

" _what? me, jelaous? as if!" Dr. Miyuki said. Sanada aughed again and shook his head._

" _say, Miyuki... what are you going to do? you don't want Sawamura to suffer this kind of things... which is why you want to make him your patient and escape with him... but if the director won't let you, then he might be the next one"_

" _I know..."_

" _so, how's youichi-kun doing?"_

" _...oh yeah, I forgot to ask..."_

"has Kuramochi interact with you?" Miyuki asked. Sawamura blinked and looked at Miyuki in the eyes. Miyuki waited patiently for an answer; Sawamura smiled at him.

"yes, he comes to my room and asks me to escape with him, but i always refuse... and then he sometimes cries... and then hugs me and stays with me until I fall asleep" Sawamura said. Miyuki was really surprised by this, how was Kuramochi able to go out of his room and why hasn't he left if Sawamura refused his offer? _why does he only wants to escape with Sawamura?_

 _ **ashita wa watashi no deban yo tanoshimi na no**_

Miyuki was having a sesion with Kuramochi. But he couldn't help but t hink what Sawamura has told him. Kuramochi didn't answer his questions, as usual, but there was something else that perhaps Kuramochi might already know.

"are you gonna say the same thing as yesterday?"

"yeah... _**stay away from Sawamura you monster**_ " Kuramochi said. Miyuki only stared at him as he was taken away to his room. Miyuki sighed and took off his glasses, he put his hands on his face. He swears that when he gets the chance he will escape this horrible place with Sawamura...

"Miyuki!"

"Sawamura! what are you doing here?" Miyuki said with a smile as he put his glasses back on. Sawamura smiled at him and sat on the empty chair. Sawamura put his hands on Miyuki's desk and looked at him with bright eyes, something Miyuki sees everytime the brunet boy comes to him.

"Tomorrow it's my turn!" Sawamura said with a smile. Miyuki felt his heart sink when he heard Sawamura say that. His lips quiver as he trried to say something, but only tears rolled down his face. Sawamura reached a hand to Miyuki's face and wiped away his tears with a smile, but more tears continue to fall.

"It's ok, Miyuki! We'll see each other again! There's no need to feel sad" Sawamura said. Miyuki grabbed Sawamura's left hand and interwined his fingers with him. Sawamura's smile widen, his favorite person in the world is happy for him, that's why he's crying... right?

 _ **ashita wa watashi no deban yo tanoshimi na no**_

"PLEASE KATAOKA-SAN, I'LL DO ANYTHING BUT DON'T LET SAWAMURA EIJUN GO THROUGH THAT FUCKING DOOR"

"Miyuki..." Rei said surprised. Kataoka only looked at him with an emotionless face at Miyuki, who was being held back by some security guards. Rei was very surprised to see Miyuki so angry and desperate about Sawamura.

"why do you care about him anyway? he's just a patient here, so it doesn't matter"

"...I want to be his psychiatrist"

"you already know the answer... _**no**_ , gentlemen take this man away from my sight" Kataoka said. The security guards took him out of the director's office and didn't let him in again. Miyuki yelled in frustration and punched the nearest wall he could find... he started to shake as tears rolled down his face.

"there's no way... we can save him... is there?" Miyuki looked at his patient, Kuramochi, with tears still on is eyes. Kuramochi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"see? I told you to keep him away from you..." Kuramochi said with a shaky tone as tears rolled down is face too. Miyuki wiped his tears as he heard his patient causing a havoc around the hallways, yelling, screams, laughter, sobs. Kuramochi's havoc caused some patients to do noise, but most of them make noises of despair. However, a single boy was sleeping so happily with Miyuki's coat on him. Sawamura is really glad he was able to sneak inside his favorite person in the world's room and grab one of his coats, that is a little bit big on him.

 _ **watashi watashi watashi watashi watashi  
watashi watashi watashi watashi watashi  
watashi watashi watashi watashi watashi  
watashi watashi watashi watashi watashi  
watashi watashi watashi watashi watashi  
watashi watashi watashi watashi watashi**_

The next night... Sawamura was taken by Dr. Chris to _**that**_ room. Sawamura hugged both Raichi and Furuya and smiled at them. Raichi and Furuya returned the smile, he was finally seeing his friends.

Miyuki was on his room. If only he could have escaped this hell with Sawamura... and probably a couple of others too now that he thought about it. His eyes were red from crying, he knew he had to be there when everything happened... but he didn't want to see what they would do to Sawamura. He hated himself for not being able to save him.


End file.
